Стенограммы/Секреты и пироги
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Отлично! Нам нужна щепотка соли, чуточку сахара и немного имбиря. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эм... а это реальные пропорции? Как ты готовишь без рецепта? :Пинки Пай: Выпекание пирога скорее искусство, чем наука. И этим моим произведением искусства я отмечу семьдесят третью тренировку Радуги Дэш с Чудо-молниями! :Сумеречная Искорка: Семьдесят третью? Очень конкретно! :Пинки Пай: Я знаю! Пирог с голубикой - потому что их костюмы синие, тесто будет радужное по ясным причинам, но самая важная часть - семьдесят три сладости и пряности, которые символизируют каждую тренировку. Хи-хи-хи! Пожалуйста, передай... быстро тростниковый сахар, яблочное повидло, тёртые ягоды и полотенце. :всплески :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты так много хлопочешь с пирогом для Радуги Дэш? :Пинки Пай: Уф! Это потому что я знаю, насколько она их любит. Мои пироги - еë любимые. Мне не жалко времени, лишь бы порадовать еë. Теперь нужны шоколад и кокосовая стружка. О! Шоколадка! хрустит полным ртом Хочешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Разве это не для пирога? :Пинки Пай: смех О, Искорка! Очень смешно! Шоколад в ягодный пирог не кладут. Это моë шоколадное топливо, чтобы этот пекущий пироги поезд продолжал мчаться по рельсам. хрустит Время вышло! Теперь я закончу этот пирог. Чух-чух-чух-чух-чух! У-ух! :Сумеречная Искорка: хихикает :песня :музыка :Спитфайр: Отлично потренировались, ребята! Молодец, Крэш! Ты добавила искру к Золотому прыжку. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! Поздравляю с семьдесят третьей тренировкой Чудо-молнии! из праздничного рожка :Радуга Дэш: С моей семьдесят третьей тренировкой? Очень конкретно. :Пинки Пай: Я знаю! Хе-хе! Я просто горжусь и рада за тебя. Я считаю все твои тренировки. Собиралась дождаться сотой, но не выдержала. Я знаю, как ты любишь пироги, поэтому поздравляю с семьдесят третьей тренировкой! :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Ты не обязана это делать! :Пинки Пай: Я знаю, что не обязана. Но я очень хотела! Хи-хи! Хи-хи! Попробуй! :Радуга Дэш: Что... что это было? Ха! Наверное, померещилось. Но... Ого! Вкуснее пирога я не пробовала. Это корица? :Пинки Пай: Я знала, что тебе понравится! Ешь ещë. Я испекла его только для тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? О, это так чудесно! Но мне... надо переодеться, а потом отвезти Тэнка к ветеринару. Его чувствительный черепаший животик снова шалит. Не против, если я возьму с собой? :Пинки Пай: Конечно нет! Мне всë равно уже пора бежать в Сахарный дворец. Ещë раз поздравляю! :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Спасибо! :бак едет :Пинки Пай: Ах! Я знала, что ей понравится! А?! Это... это... :вжух! :Пинки Пай: Стойте! Эй! :грохот :Пинки Пай: Вы, случайно, не видели тут торт с голубикой и радужной начинкой и с одним съеденным кусочком, а? :Пони-уборщик: Э... нет. Кхе. :Пинки Пай: Да, конечно, не видели. Это было бы глупо. Я приготовила его для Радуги Дэш. Она обожает мои пироги! Она никогда бы не выбросила его как мусор в мусорку, правда? ПРАВДА?! :Пони-уборщик: Эм... да. :в стиле старого Бэтмана :Пинки Пай: Хм! Это не мог быть мой пирог. Мне, наверное, мерещится. Я утром съела много шоколада. глотает А что, если не померещилось? Вдруг это был мой пирог? Ах! Но это безумие! хихикает Ах! А вдруг... Радугу Дэш заменил двойник, который выбрасывает вкусные пироги?! :тишина :Пинки Пай: Или ей промыла мозги питающаяся пирогами злобная королева! :тишина :Пинки Пай: Хорошее замечание. Радуга слишком упрямая, чтобы ей промыли мозги. Плюс она не любит мыться. Хм! Но что-то тут происходит! Посмотрим на два последних пирога, которые я для неë сделала. Пирог с ягодами, который я сделала на её день рождения, и три лимонных пирога с безе на еë полдень рождения, и с заварным кремом на "это не твой день рождения, но всë равно на пирог". Она съела их все, верно? :Радуга Дэш: Ох! Ещë один пирог? Спасибо большое! Ой, что это? :вжих! :Радуга Дэш: жуёт Наверное, померещилось. :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Круто! Три лимонных безе! Э... эй, что это там? :тук, тук :Радуга Дэш: жуёт Ой, не важно. Вкуснейшие пироги! :Пинки Пай: Это не твой день рождения, но всë равно на пирог! :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо! О нет, ты посмотри! :стук :лязг :Шушайн: О-хо-хо! А у меня даже не именины! :Радуга Дэш: Ой, прости. Там ничего такого. чавканье Ммм! Но крем был просто восхитительный! :Пинки Пай: А я хоть раз видела, как Радуга Дэш ест мои пироги? Я всегда оборачиваюсь, когда мне на что-то указывают. Что там? Ха! Неплохо. Мне нужны ответы! :Пинки Пай: Я посылала Радуге Дэш пирог каждый месяц. А вы когда-нибудь видели, как она их ест? :Спитфайр, Соарин, и Флитфут: Э... :Спитфайр: Подтверждаю. То есть... ответ "нет". Я... э... то есть мы не видели, как она их ест. :Пинки Пай: Хм... интересно! Очень интересно! :Спитфайр: Мы под подозрением? :Пинки Пай: В данном пироговом деле вы все находитесь в разработке. Лучше скажите мне всë, что вы знаете! :Спитфайр: Вообще-то, мы получали загадочные пироговые пожертвования. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Вы опознаете эти пироги на очной ставке? :Пинки Пай: Я слышала, что у черепашки Радуги Дэш Тэнка проблемы с животиком. Когда они начались? :Доктор Фауна: Где-то неделю назад. Бедный Тэнк, у него все признаки перебора с сахаром: чувствительный панцирь, сонливость, рептильное несварение. :Пинки Пай: Хм-м! Как раз после того, как Радуга Дэш получила мой пирог "Спасибо, что одолжила мне куртку". Похоже, половинки пазлов падают на позиции, но положение печальное! Ах! Пометка: пирог и литерация с буквой "П". Это всë, доктор? :Доктор Фауна: Ну, ещë есть вот это. :Пинки Пай: Интересно... А вы исследовали этот пирог в лаборатории? :Доктор Фауна: Нет, но недавно тут была мисс Чирэйли. У школьного хомяка наблюдаются те же симптомы. Ах! Может быть, пирогопандемия?! :Пинки Пай: Возможно. И я знаю пони - пациента номер ноль! :из трубочки :Чирайли: Доктор Фауна права, я всë время предупреждаю жеребят, чтобы они не делились пирогами с классным хомяком. Животные не переваривают еду пони. :Пинки Пай: Верно, но откуда взялись эти пироги? :Чирайли: Радуга Дэш принесла. Она всегда приносит пирог в честь следующего дня после полудня рождения. :Пинки Пай: Вы сказали "день после полудня рождения"?! Очень, очень интересно! Ведь я дарю ей пирог на еë полудень рождения каждый год! Сдаëтся мне, это те же пироги. :Чирайли: Что ж, откуда бы он не брался, ученики в полном восторге. :Пинки Пай: Я так рада! Хоть кому-то мои пироги нравятся. :Пинки Пай: Она не ела пирог с голубикой! Не ела пирог с бананом! Ни пирог с кремом, ни с шоколадом! Ни одного пирога! Почему?! И не говори, что это началось недавно. Это происходит много лет! Чирайли это подтвердила. Но я знаю одно, что от правды не убежишь! :динь! :динь! :динь! :динь! :динь! :динь! :и молнии! :Пинки Пай: Радуга Дэш не любит пироги! И она лгала мне всë это время!!! кричит :открывается :Пинки Пай: орёт :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай?! Пинки Пай? :механизма :Эпплджек: Воооа!! О, пещера для планирования вечеринок. Ты в порядке? Или кричишь для веселья? :Пинки Пай: Да, кричать весело. Но я не в порядке! Я пекла пироги Радуге Дэш много лет. Но она их не любит! Значит, она мне лгала! :Эпплджек: Но все пони любят твои пироги. Они лучшие после... порезанных яблок. :Пинки Пай: Спасибо! :Эпплджек: Клянусь, я видела, как она ела один из твоих пирогов. :Пинки Пай: И это правда? :Эпплджек: Э... я... вроде как видела. Поэтому я и сказала. :Пинки Пай: Ты уверена? :Эпплджек: А может... и не видела. :Пинки Пай: Именно! Потому что это всë обман. Радуга Дэш смеялась над моими пирогами за моей спиной. И только и думала, как от них избавиться! :надвигаются :молния :Радуга Дэш: Несите мне самую невкусную еду со всей Эквестрии! :приближаются :Радуга Дэш: А теперь я уничтожу эти отвратительные творения Пинки Пай, чтобы избавить пони от еë мерзких пирогов навсегда! :Пинки Пай: Неееееееееееет! :магии :Радуга Дэш: Прощайте, клубника со сливками и персики в глазури! Исчезните, яблочный штрудель и "Лимонный сюрприз"! Долой! Долой! Долой!! Уа-ха-ха-ха! :магии :Радуга Дэш: смех :молния :Эпплджек: Не думаю, что это то, что происходит. :Пинки Пай: Я тоже не думаю. Я это знаю! :Эпплджек: Что ж, я знаю, как отвлечь тебя от этого безумия. У нас был отличный урожай яблок, я надеялась, что ты испечëшь с ними свои вкусные пироги. :Пинки Пай: Да, я испеку пироги! Много пирогов! Я испеку Радуге Дэш столько пирогов, что заставлю еë признать правду! Или поймаю еë, когда она избавляется от них! Операция "Пирог лжи" началась! Спасибо, Эпплджек, я знала, что ты поможешь придумать план. :Эпплджек: Не думаю, что я это сделала. Кроме того... А как отсюда выбраться? :Радуга Дэш: храпит :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! :Радуга Дэш: А-а! Что случилось? :Пинки Пай: Поздравляю с Днëм Разбуди друга! :Радуга Дэш: Ах... Я никогда не слышала о Дне Разбуди друга. :Пинки Пай: Он неофициальный, но я принесла тебе твой любимый пирог. Та-дам! Подарки - это первая важная часть этого дня. :Радуга Дэш: А какая вторая важная часть? :Пинки Пай: Принять подарок и немедленно его съесть. :Радуга Дэш: Э... Ну... прости, что я забыла про День Разбуди друга... Э, я заглажу свою вину. Держи! :Пинки Пай: чихает :стукивание :Tank: глотает :Пинки Пай: чихает Пирог! Куда делся? :Радуга Дэш: Что значит "куда делся"?! Ха-ха! Ммм! :Пинки Пай: Но... как?! Где?! Когда?! звуки :Пинки Пай: Поздравляю тебя с семьдесят четвёртой чудесной тренировкой. Вот пирог. Теперь ешь! :Радуга Дэш: Послушай, по-моему, ты немного поторопилась. Я ещë даже не тренировалась. :Пинки Пай: Я хотела отметить заранее, потому что знаю, какая ты талантливая. Ешь пирог! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки, берегись! :Пинки Пай: Я на это не куплю... кричит О! :всплеск :Радуга Дэш: Пинки! Ты в порядке? :Пинки Пай: стонет Отвяжи меня! :Пони скорой помощи: Простите, мадам, нам надо убедиться, что вы не получили внутренних повреждений. :Пинки Пай: А пирог? Что с ним случилось? :Радуга Дэш: О, пирог был восхитительным! А ты выздоравливай. :Пинки Пай: Нееееееееееет! :Пинки Пай: неубедительно Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Радуга Дэш! Какое счастье, что ты здесь! Я взобралась на вершину пироговой пирамиды, но она вдруг расшаталась. Есть только один способ спасти меня - ты должна съесть пироги! :Радуга Дэш: Не беспокойся, я тебя сниму! :Пинки Пай: Ах, да, можно было спасти и так. :Радуга Дэш: Впредь будь осторожнее, хорошо? :Пинки Пай: рычит :стуки :пирогов :Пинки Пай: Радуга Дэш! Хочу поблагодарить тебя за спасение от пироговой пирамиды! Вот тебе пирог! Вот три! Вот пятнадцать! Я знаю, как сильно ты их любишь! А теперь ешь!!! :Радуга Дэш: Э... спасибо. :смеются :Радуга Дэш: Поскорей бы съесть громче эти пироги! :радостно кричат :Пинки Пай: Что?! Как это?! Как ты?!... :Радуга Дэш: Объедение! Я в восторге, Пинки! :Пинки Пай: рычит :Пинки Пай: Радуга Дэш! Вот ты где! У меня тут пироги для всех пони. А ты свой ещë не съела. Смотри! Твой пирог. Съешь его. Сейчас! :Радуга Дэш: А... ты в порядке? У тебя странный немигающий взгляд. :Пинки Пай: Я просто люблю смотреть, как другие едят мои пироги. хихикает :тишина :Радуга Дэш: Тебе точно не хочется моргнуть? :Пинки Пай: Мне?! Нет! С чего это мне моргать?! лижет Чего ты ждëшь?! Давай же! Пробуй! :Радуга Дэш: Мне... взять кусочек побольше или поменьше? Я даже не знаю... А может быть, средний? Нет-нет, уж точно не средний. :Пинки Пай: Просто ешь!!! :Радуга Дэш: А-а... У тебя не найдëтся молока? :Пинки Пай: зубы :звон колокола :Черри Берри: медленно :медленно летает :Радуга Дэш: чавканье :хвенит :Радуга Дэш: А, не важно. Перед твоими пирогами невозможно устоять. :Пинки Пай: Что?! Нет! Нет!!! Всë, хватит! Я ДОЛЖНА СКАЗАТЬ!!! :Радуга Дэш: Э... всë нормально, Пинки? :Пинки Пай: Нет! Всë ненормально! ТЫ НЕ ЕШЬ МОИХ ПИРОГОВ!!! :Радуга Дэш: О чём ты говоришь? :Пинки Пай: Ты отлично знаешь о чем! Я всë видела! То есть я не видела, но я знаю, что ты его не съела! Как и мой пирог на твою семьдесят третью тренировку! И я знаю, что ты тайно избавилась от всех других пирогов! ПРИЗНАЙСЯ!!! :Радуга Дэш: Что за нелепость? И как они исчезают? Что, улетают на воздушном шаре? :всплеск :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хе! Ну... ладно. Пожалуй, один из них должен был улететь на воздушном шаре. :Пинки Пай: Как ты могла?! :Радуга Дэш: Что? Я... я хотела порадовать твоими пирогами жителей Клаудсдейла. Вот и решила отправить им один по воздуху. :Пинки Пай: Но ты же сказала, что съела его! :Радуга Дэш: Ну, дело в том, что... у меня амнезия. :тишина :Радуга Дэш: Всю память отшибло. :тишина :Радуга Дэш: Э... сегодня День Наоборот? :Пинки Пай: Ты отлично знаешь, что сегодня не День Наоборот, потому что я в этот день дарю тебе пирог с клюквой, который ты выбрасываешь или передариваешь, или сжигаешь лазером из глаз, смеясь надо мной!!! :Радуга Дэш: Лазером из глаз? :Пинки Пай: Ах, ах! Ты призналась! :Радуга Дэш: Что? Нет! Я могу объяснить! :Пинки Пай: Я НЕ ХОЧУ ТЕБЯ СЛУШАТЬ!!! :подона :Радуга Дэш: Не хочет выслушать меня. Не даëт извиниться. Ах... Я так переживаю! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ты обманывала еë. На самом деле - всех нас. :Эпплджек: Да. Может быть, тебе стоит ещë в чëм-то признаться? :Радуга Дэш: Нет! Ну... вот так сразу ничего на ум не приходит. Разве я виновата, что не люблю пироги? Не только пироги Пинки, все пироги! А она просто обожает печь пироги! Если бы я сказала ей правду, то расстроила бы еë! :Эпплджек: Ах, да ты еë и так расстроила. :Радуга Дэш: Но я же не... ах... Вы правы. Видимо, надо было через силу есть эти пироги. Ах! Стоп! Да, точно! Я знаю, как извиниться перед ней! :Пинки Пай: Фу! Гамми, это всë ты? :стук :Пинки Пай: Ха, что это там? А, это ты! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай, стой! Ах... Я поняла, что не надо было тебя обманывать, ведь лгать друзьям нехорошо. Да и избавляться от пирогов было всë сложнее. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько ты их мне подарила за все эти годы? :Пинки Пай: Да. Я точно знаю сколько. У меня чëткая система учëта пирогов. :Радуга Дэш: Не сомневаюсь. Дело в том, что я затеяла всë это, чтобы не ранить твои чувства. Но я была неправа. Чтобы извиниться, я испекла этот пирог для тебя. Ну, если точнее, для себя. Но ради тебя. Короче, я съем этот пирог во имя дружбы! :Пинки Пай: Так... этот вонючий круглый ужас и есть твой пирог? :Радуга Дэш: Да. Я не смогу вернуть прошлое и съесть все пироги, что ты мне пекла. Вместо этого я съем своего гиганта у тебя на глазах. Ну что ж, была не была! :всплеск :всплеск :Радуга Дэш: А-а... :Пинки Пай: Стой! Не могу на это смотреть! :грохот :Пинки Пай: Это что, тесто или какой-то бетон?! :Радуга Дэш: Если честно, я понятия не имею. :Пинки Пай: Ох... Неужели ты была готова съесть этот кошмар ради меня? Какая глупость! Я просто не могу поверить, что... Ах! Кажется, я поняла, зачем ты лгала. :Радуга Дэш: Ой, что это?! :вжих! :Радуга Дэш: жуёт Наверное, померещилось. :Пинки Пай: Ииии! Я так рада, что тебе понравилось! :стук, стук :Радуга Дэш: жуёт Ах, не важно. Ха-ха! Отличный пирог! :Радуга Дэш: О нет! Ты посмотри! :стук :лязг :Шушайн: Ха-ха! А у меня даже не именины. :Радуга Дэш: Ой, прости. Там ничего такого. Ммм, но крем был просто восхитительный! :Пинки Пай: Когда ты ешь мои пироги, я становлюсь самой счастливой пони во всей Эквестрии! :Радуга Дэш: Хе, и я это знаю. :Пинки Пай: Ты придумывала все эти глупые уловки, чтобы избавиться от пирогов, потому что ты была рада, что я радуюсь, так же, как я пекла тебе всë больше пирогов, потому что я была рада, что радуешься ты. :Радуга Дэш: Да! :Пинки Пай: И то, что ты всë это делала ради меня, показывает, на что ты готова пойти ради друзей. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха! Да ладно, это пустяки. :Пинки Пай: А ну, вылезай оттуда и обними меня! :всплеск :Пинки Пай: Просто помни, в будущем ты всегда можешь быть честной со мной. :Эпплджек: Э... я бы сказала то же. :Радуга Дэш: Ох... хе-хе... круто. Вот я и говорю, ты слишком крепко обнимаешь. Хе-хе-хе! :Пинки Пай: смех Это неправда. :Радуга Дэш: Эх... :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: Okay. All we need is a dot of salt, a dab of sugar, and a spritz of ginger. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... Are those real measurements? How do you keep track without a recipe? :Pinkie Pie: Pie baking is more art than science. And this will be my masterpiece! It's to celebrate Rainbow Dash's seventy-third Wonderbolt training session! :Twilight Sparkle: Seventy-third? That's specific. :Pinkie Pie: I know! The pie is blueberry because Wonderbolt outfits are blue. The crust is rainbow, for obvious reasons. But the most special part is the seventy-three super secret sweets and spices that represent each training session! giggles Could you please pass the... quickly brown sugar, pink sugar, sweetroot, apple jelly, berry mash, and a towel? :splattering :Twilight Sparkle: You sure are going to a lot of trouble for Rainbow Dash's pie. :Pinkie Pie: Phew! That's because I know how much she loves them! My pies are her favorite! It's worth all the trouble to see her happy. Now I'm going to need some cocoa powder, cocoa flakes— Ooh! Cocoa bar! chomp mouthful Want some? :Twilight Sparkle: Isn't that for the pie? :Pinkie Pie: laughing Oh, Twilight! That's hilarious! You don't mix chocolate into a blueberry pie! This is my mid morning, pie-making chocolate fuel that keeps this pie baking train chugging down the tracks! babbles, gulp Break time's over! Now let's finish this pie! Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, choo-choo! :Twilight Sparkle: chuckles :song :theme :Spitfire: Good training, everypony. Nice work, Crash. You really added that sparkle to that pressure diamond-drop. :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Happy seventy-third Wonderbolt training session! party horn :Rainbow Dash: My seventy-third training session? That's specific. :Pinkie Pie: I know! I'm just so proud and happy for you, and I've been counting all your training sessions, and I was going to wait until your hundredth, but I got too excited, and I know how much you love pie, so happy seventy-third training session! :Rainbow Dash: Whaaa?! You didn't have to do this. :Pinkie Pie: I know I didn't have to, but I reeeally wanted to! squealing Have a bite. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! What's that?! Huh. Guess it was nothing. But wow, heh. This pie is the best I've ever had! Mmm! Is that cinnamon? :Pinkie Pie: I knew you'd love it! Have more. I made the whole thing for you. :Rainbow Dash: Really? Oh, that's so great! But I need to go change. A-And then I have to take Tank to the vet. Heh. His sensitive tortoise tummy's been acting up again. Do you mind if I take this pie with me? :Pinkie Pie: Of course not! I gotta get back to my shift at Sugarcube Corner anyway. Congratulations again! :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Thanks. :cart squeaking :Pinkie Pie: sighs I knew she'd love it. deeply Is that...? Is that...?! :zoom :Pinkie Pie: Stop! :clattering :Pinkie Pie: You didn't see a blueberry rainbow-crust seventy-three-ingredient pie with a slice eaten out of it in here, did you? :Janitor Pony: Uh... n-no? :Pinkie Pie: Right. Of course you didn't. That would be ridiculous. Because I made it for Rainbow Dash, and she loves my pies. She would never throw them away like trash in the trash with other trash, right? Right?! :Janitor Pony: Um... riiight? :scene wipe :Pinkie Pie: Hmmm... That pie couldn't have been the one I made. I must be seeing things. I did have a lot of chocolate this morning. gulps But what if I wasn't seeing things? What if that was my pie? scoffs That would be bananas! laughing crazily gasps Unless Rainbow Dash's been replaced by an imposter who throws delicious pies away! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Or... has she been brainwashed by a pie-hating evil queen? :beat :Pinkie Pie: You make a good point. Rainbow Dash is too stubborn to be brainwashed. Plus she hates washing. Hmm. There's something else going on here. Let's look up a few of the more recent pies I've made for her. The boysenberry pie I made for her birthday... and her three half-birthday lemon meringues... and the "It's Not Your Birthday But Here's a Pie Anyway Day" custard pie! She ate all of these... Right? :Rainbow Dash: gasps Another pie!? Thank you so much! Whoa! What's that?! :zip! :Rainbow Dash: noises Huh. Guess it was nothing. Heh-heh. :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Three lemon meringues? Uh... Hey, what's that over there? :thunk, thunk :Rainbow Dash: noises Oh, never mind. Heh. Great pies! :Pinkie Pie: Happy "It's Not Your Birthday But Here's a Pie Anyway" Day! :Rainbow Dash: Thank you! No way! Check that out! :thunk :clang :Shoeshine: Oh! It's not even my birthday! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, sorry. Guess it was nothing. slurp Mmm! But that custard was everything! :Pinkie Pie: Have I ever really seen Rainbow Dash eat one of my pies? And do I always look when somepony points behind me? What's there?! Heh. Good one. But I need answers. :Pinkie Pie: I've sent Rainbow Dash a pie every month she's been a Wonderbolt, and you're telling me you've never seen her eat one? :Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot: Uhhh... :Spitfire: Uh, affirmative. Or, uh, negative. Um... I-I-I mean, she wasn't seen eating one. :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... Interesting. Very interesting. :Spitfire: Are we under investigation? :Pinkie Pie: As chief detective on the pie case, I've labeled you all ponies-of-interest. So it's best you tell me everything you know. :Spitfire: Well, we have been getting mysterious monthly pie donations. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Would you be able to pick these pies out of a line up? :fan creaking :Pinkie Pie: I hear Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise Tank has been having tummy troubles. When did it start? :Dr. Fauna: About a week ago. Poor Tank had all the telltale signs of sugar overload – jittery shell, sleeplessness, reptilian indigestion. :Pinkie Pie: Hmmm... And this all happened the day after I made Rainbow Dash a "Thanks For Lending Me Your Jacket" peach pie. It seems the pieces of the puzzle are plopping into place, but the picture isn't pretty. gasps Note to self – P. Alliteration Pie. Is that everything, Doctor? :Dr. Fauna: Well, there's also this. :Pinkie Pie: Interesting. Did you have the lab analyze the flavor of that pie? :Dr. Fauna: No. But you know, Miss Cheerilee was in here not long ago. The class hamster was having similar symptoms. gasps Perhaps it's a pie pandemic! :Pinkie Pie: Perhaps. And I just might know Pony Patient Zero! :bubbling :Cheerilee: Dr. Fauna's right. I do always have to remind the foals and fillies not to share the pies with the class hamster. Animals just can't digest pony food. :Pinkie Pie: Indeed. But where do these pies come from? :Cheerilee: Well, they're from Rainbow Dash. She drops off her "Day After Rainbow Dash's Half-Birthday" pie every year. :Pinkie Pie: Did you say the day after her half-birthday?! Very, very interesting. Because I'' give her a pie on her half-birthday every year! And I have a feeling it's the same pie. :'Cheerilee': Well, wherever it comes from, the students just love it. :'Pinkie Pie': I'm so glad. At least I can be sure ''somepony is. :Pinkie Pie: She didn't eat the blueberry. She didn't eat the banana. She didn't eat the cream, and she didn't eat the chocolate. She didn't eat any of 'em! Why?! And don't tell me this all just started recently! It's been going on for years! Cheerilee said so herself. If there's one thing I know, you can't escape the truth! :ding! :ding! :ding! :ding! :ding! :ding! :whoosh! :strikes :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash doesn't like pie, and she's been lying to me about it the whole time! screams :opens :Pinkie Pie: scream :Applejack: Pinkie Pie?! Pinkie Pie! :clicking :ka-chunk! :Applejack: Whooooaaaa! grunting Oh. Party-planning cave. Right. You okay? Or are you just screamin' for fun? :Pinkie Pie: Screaming is fun. But I'm not okay! I've been making Rainbow Dash pies for years, but she doesn't even like them. She's been lying to me! :Applejack: But everypony loves your pies. they're the greatest thing since sliced apples. :Pinkie Pie: Thank you! :Applejack: And I could swear I've seen her eat one of your pies before. :Pinkie Pie: Have you reeeaaally? :Applejack: Um, I... thought I had. That's why I said it? :Pinkie Pie: Are you sure? :Applejack: Maybe I haven't...? :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! Because it's all been a sham! Rainbow Dash has been laughing at my pies behind my back and scheming of a way to get rid of them for years! :rumbling :thunder :Rainbow Dash: Bring forth the worst-tasting food in all of Equestria! :rolling :Rainbow Dash: And now I will destroy Pinkie Pie's horrid abominations, freeing the land of these disgusting pies forever! :Pinkie Pie: Nooooooo! :zaps :Rainbow Dash: Good riddance, strawberry cream and peaches 'o plenty! Begone, apple crumble and lemon surprise! :zaps :Rainbow Dash: Gone! Gone! Gone! evilly :thunder :Applejack: I really don't think that's what's happening. :Pinkie Pie: I don't think so either. I know so. :Applejack: Well, I've got just the thing to get your mind off all this madness. We've had a great apple harvest, so I was hopin' you could whip up a few of your delicious pies. :Pinkie Pie: Yes. I will make pies. Lots of pies. I'm going to make Rainbow Dash so many pies, it'll force her to admit the truth. Or I'll catch her in the act of getting rid of them. Operation: "Pie of Lies" is a go. Thanks, Applejack. I knew I could count on you to come up with a plan. :Applejack: I don't think that's what I did. Also, uh... how do you get out of here? :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :Rainbow Dash: yelps W-W-What's happening?! :Pinkie Pie: Happy unofficial "Wake Your Friends Up" Day! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. I've never heard of "Wake Your Friends Up" Day. :Pinkie Pie: Well, it's unofficial. But I made you your favorite pie in celebration! Ta-da! Gifts are the second most important part of "Wake Your Friends Up" Day. :Rainbow Dash: What's the first most important part? :Pinkie Pie: Accepting the gifts and enjoying them immediately. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Well, I'm sorry I forgot about "Wake Your Friends Up" Day. Let me make it up to you. Here! :Pinkie Pie: sneezes :thudding :Tank: chomp :Pinkie Pie: sneezes The pie! Where'd it go?! :Rainbow Dash: What do you mean where did it go? Heh-heh. Mmm-mmm. :Pinkie Pie: How—?! Where—?! When—?! sounds :Pinkie Pie: Congratulations on your seventy-fourth Wonderbolt training session! Here's a pie. Now eat it! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, this is getting a little out of hoof. I haven't even trained yet. :Pinkie Pie: Well, I wanted to pre-celebrate because I already know how great you're gonna do. Eat the pie! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, look out! :Pinkie Pie: I'm not gonna fall for— screams Whoa! grunting :splat :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie! Are you okay?! :Pinkie Pie: grunting Get me down! :EMT Pony: Sorry, ma'am, but we have to make sure you didn't sustain any internal injuries. :Pinkie Pie: But the pie! What happened to the pie?! :Rainbow Dash: Oh! The pie was delicious! You just get better! :Pinkie Pie: Noooooooo! :Pinkie Pie: unconvincing Ah! Somepony help me! Rainbow Dash, thank goodness you're here! I was trying to fix the top pie on my pie pyramid, but the whole thing became unstable. And there's only one way to save me! You have to eat the pies! :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, I got ya! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, right. Or you could save me that way. :Rainbow Dash: You gotta be more careful, okay? :Pinkie Pie: growls Rrgh! :thud :splat :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! I wanted to thank you for saving me from the pie pyramid, so have a pie! Have three! Have fifteen! I know how much you love them! Now eat up! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Thanks! :laughing :Rainbow Dash: I can't wait to eat loudly all these pies! :clamoring :Pinkie Pie: What!? Where did they—?! How did you—?! :Rainbow Dash: Delicious! You did it again, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: growls :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash, there you are! I made a pie for everypony, and you're the only one who hasn't eaten hers yet. So here. Your pie. For you to eat. Now. :Rainbow Dash: Are you okay? You seem to be staring more than usual. :Pinkie Pie: I just really like to watch others enjoy my pies. giggling :beat :Rainbow Dash: You sure you don't have to blink? :Pinkie Pie: Me? Nope. I'm not much of a blinker. licking Don't mind me. Go ahead and take a bite. :Rainbow Dash: Well... Do I want to take a big bite or a small bite...? I just don't know... Or maybe medium? No, no, no. Definitely not medium. :Pinkie Pie: panting strained Just try some. :Rainbow Dash: Ahhhh... Do you have any milk? :Pinkie Pie: teeth :bell ring :Cherry Berry: slowly :flaps slowly :whipping :Rainbow Dash: slurps :rings :Rainbow Dash: Ah, never mind. Your pies are just too good to resist. :Pinkie Pie: What?! No! No! That's it! I can't take it! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, everything okay, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: No! Everything is not okay! You hate my pies! :Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? :Pinkie Pie: You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw what you did! Well, I didn't see what you did. But I know that you've been fake-eating my pies! You threw away the pie I made for your seventy-third Wonderbolt training session, and I know you secretly somehow got rid of all the other pies I gave you! Admit it! :Rainbow Dash: That's crazy! What do you think I did? Somehow make them all disappear into thin air? :splat :Rainbow Dash: chuckle Okay. So maybe I made one of them disappear into thin air. :Pinkie Pie: How could you?! :Rainbow Dash: What?! I, uh... I-I just wanted to share these amazing pies with the folks of Cloudsdale! So I, uh... I was trying to send them up via... balloon mail. :Pinkie Pie: But you just said they were delicious. :Rainbow Dash: Well, obviously that's because... I have amnesia! :beat :Rainbow Dash: I've been brainwashed! :beat :Rainbow Dash: I-It's Opposite Day? :Pinkie Pie: Your memory is working fine, you hate washing, and I know today's not Opposite Day because I baked you a pie for it every year. A pie that you'd probably just throw away. Or give to charity. Or destroy with your laser eyes while laughing at me! :Rainbow Dash: Laser eyes? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! So you admit it! :Rainbow Dash: What? No! I can explain! :Pinkie Pie: I don't want to hear it! :tin clangs :Rainbow Dash: She won't listen to me. She won't let me apologize. sighs I feel terrible. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, you have been lying to her. To all of us, actually. :Applejack: Yeah. Is there anything else you're lyin' about that we should know? :Rainbow Dash: No! Well, not that I can think of off the top of my head. Is it my fault that I don't like pies? And not just Pinkie's pies. All pies! I know how much she loves making pies, and if I told her I didn't like them, it would have crushed her. :Applejack: Uh, you kinda crushed her anyway. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, but I...! sighs You're right. I guess I should've just eaten the pies in the first place. gasps Wait! That's it! I know how I can make it up to her! :Pinkie Pie: Pee-yew! Gummy, is that you? :thud :Pinkie Pie: Huh. What is that? Oh. It's you. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, wait! I know now that I should've been honest with you from the start, because lying to your friends is wrong. And because getting rid of all those pies was a giant hassle. I mean, do you have any idea how many pies you've made for me over the years? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, I know exactly how many. I have a very detailed pie-ling system. :Rainbow Dash: Of course you do. The point is I thought the hassle was worth it just to spare your feelings, but I was wrong. So to make up for it, I made this pie for you. Well, I guess I made it for me. To eat in front of you. Point is I'm eating this pie for friendship! :Pinkie Pie: Wait. That smelly circular monstrosity is a pie? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I know I can't go back and eat all the pies you made for me in the past, so instead I'm going to eat this one giant one for you now. So here I go. :splat :splat :Rainbow Dash: Ahhhh... :Pinkie Pie: Wait! I can't watch you do this! :clattering :Pinkie Pie: I mean, is that crust or some kind of concrete? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, honestly, I have no idea. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I can't believe you're willing to eat this terrible pie for me. It's ridiculous, and this whole thing is overly complicated, and... sighs I think I finally understand why you lied. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! What's that?! :zip! :Rainbow Dash: noises Huh. Guess it was nothing. Heh-heh. :Pinkie Pie: squeals I'm so glad you enjoyed my pies! :thunk, thunk :Rainbow Dash: noises Oh, never mind. Heh. Great pies! :Pinkie Pie: squeal :Rainbow Dash: No way! Check that out! :thunk :clang :Shoeshine: Oh! It's not even my birthday! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, sorry. Guess it was nothing. slurp Mmm! But that custard was everything! :Pinkie Pie: Seeing you eat my pies makes me the happiest pony in all of Equestria! :Rainbow Dash: Heh. I know it does. :Pinkie Pie: You did a lot of ridiculous and overly complex things to get rid of my pies because it made you happy to see me happy. Just like I went to a lot of effort to make you the pies because it made me happy to see you happy. :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :Pinkie Pie: And if you're willing to go through all of that, it really shows how much you're willing to do for your friends. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, shucks. It was nothing. :Pinkie Pie: Now get out of that thing and give me a hug! :splat :Pinkie Pie: Just remember. In the future, you can always be honest with me. :Applejack: Uh, I could've told her that. :Rainbow Dash: straining Heh. Cool. H-How about this? Your hugs are too tight. :Pinkie Pie: laughing No, they're not. :Rainbow Dash: sighs :credits en:Transcripts/Secrets and Pies Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон